Titan Throne Wiki
Welcome to the Titan Throne Wiki Hi! This wiki is dedicated to help Lords understand the game better and hopefully beat higher level Lords than your self. It’s honestly just a great game in all, if you don’t have this then what are you doing!? Go and download it right now! Race Humans: Well balanced between Strength and Wisdom. They have high Defense and fight primarily with buffs and healing, especially Morale buffs. Orcs: Primarily brute-strength melee attackers, heavily weighted towards Physical Heroes, with relatively few damage-dealing Spells and low Magic Defense. Elves: Powerful Magic users that rely primarily on Ranged attacks and Spell Damage. They have relatively low defense and HP. Undead: Also powerful Magic users, but their Magic mostly focuses on debuffs, especially low Morale and HP absorption. Their greatest weakness? Many of their Spells have no effect on other Undead! Undead are not affected by High and Low Morale at all. Castle Development Resources City Buildings College Technology Research Alliance Development You can expand and grow your Alliance Territory by building Alliance Buildings. Spells Each Spell has a different Element and Quality. Each Race has a certain Element that they cannot use: Dark: Cannot be used by Human Heroes. Light: Cannot be used by Undead Heroes. Water: Cannot be used by Orcs. Fire: Cannot be used by Elves. Air: Usable by all Races. Earth: Usable by all Races. Legendary Quality spells are further differentiated by Hero Type (Strength-only or Wisdom-only). Each Hero can only equip 1 Legendary Spell at at time. Spells can be leveled up by collecting multiple Spell Cards of the same spell. Hero Gifts Your Hero will unlock a new Hero Gift each time they are Enhanced. The Gift you unlock at each level is random, drawn from a pool of possibilities determined by your Hero's Race (Elf, Human, Orc, Undead) and Type (Strength or Wisdom). Gifts can be reset with the Potion of Gifts item. Gifts are EXTREMELY powerful and choosing the right Gifts is essential to a strong build. Because the initial Gifts are random, they are often irrelevant to your current build. You'll need to reset them so they each actively enhance your current choice of Hero/Spells/Troops in some way (e.g., Physical-enhancing Gifts for Physical Attack troops; Morale-enhancing Gifts for high Morale Heroes; Fire enhancing Gifts for Fire Spells; etc). Normal Gifts: Possible to unlock for all Heroes. Elf Gifts: Possible to Unlock for Elf Heroes only. Human Gifts: Possible to unlock for Human Heroes only. Orc Gifts: Possible to unlock for Orc Heroes only. Undead Gifts: Possible to unlock for Undead Heroes only. Light Gifts: Possible to unlock for Elf, Human, and Orc Heroes. Dark Gifts: Possible to unlock for Elf, Orc, and Undead Heroes. Earth Gifts: Possible to unlock for all Heroes. Water Gifts: Possible to unlock for Elf, Human, and Undead Heroes. Fire Gifts: Possible to unlock for Human, Undead, and Orc Heroes. Wind Gifts: Possible to unlock for all Heroes. Strength Only: Possible to unlock for Strength Heroes of any Race. Wisdom Only: Possible to unlock for Wisdom Heroes of any Race. Battles There are both PvP and PvE battles. Troop Stats PvP Battles Killed and Wounded Processing in PvP Battles PvE Battles Adventure Mode Monsters Mine Plunder Events Strongest Lord Event Crown War Daily Sign-In Rewards Weekend Log-in Rewards Monster Hunting Event Exchange Events Bug Slayer Event Feedback Collection Event Alliance Campaign News Media Latest activity Category:Browse